This invention relates to a viscosity measuring apparatus, and more particularly, it pertains to an apparatus and a method for measuring the elongational viscosity of a polymeric solution at stretch rates which are comparable to those associated with aerodynamic liquid breakup and that is suitable for use with toxic liquids.